Gohan's Fairy Tail Adventures
by AssassinErik
Summary: Gohan defeated cell but is sucked into a rip in time and space and is sent of Fiore, how will he live in this new land and will he ever get back home? read and find out. I don't own Dragonball Z or Fairy Tail.


Chapter 1

Gohan was facing off against Cell in the Kamehameha collision battle and Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha were out of commission because of them trying to help him and cell just kept on hurting them while Goku was helping Gohan try to push his limits to he could overpower Cell's Kamehameha.

"Release it gohan, release everything! Remember all the pain he's caused, the people he's hurt, now make that your power!" said Goku telepathically talking to Gohan who was struggling to overpower Cell.

"SAY GOOD-BYE!" shouted Cell overpowering Gohan even more.

To everyone who was watching this fight all thought it was the end of the whole planet as Cell kept on overpowering Gohan's Kamehameha. But then…

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" shouted Vegeta as he blasted a Big Bang Attack onto Cell when he wasn't looking causing him to lose concentration on killing Gohan.

"What, Vegeta?!" said Cell

"Now's your chance Gohan, KILL HIM NOW!" shouted Goku

Gohan hesitated for a few seconds thinking of all the torture Cell has brought to the world and the memory of him killing his father which caused him to be overwhelmed with anger and Gohan let out all of his furious power into his Kamehameha which was successfully overpowering Cell's. Cell looked back at the direction of the Kamehameha collision and saw his was being overpowered by Gohan's and Gohan was walking forwards to give extra power to his own. Cell started screaming in fear as his Kamehameha kept on being overpowered and because of Gohan's angry power, his Kamehameha became a gigantic wave and Cell was caught right into it which caused his body to start being destroyed.

"THIS CAN NOT BE, I AM PERFECTION!" shouted Cell as he took his last dying breath after being burned to death by the Kamehameha wave. Gohan was flying in the air huffing and puffing from all of the exhaustion of using so much power and he went from his Super Saiyan 2 form back to his normal form while smiling.

"He, he did it, Cell's energy is all gone." said Piccolo in shock.

"You mean were really safe again?" asked Krillin.

"Yeah but that's what it looks like." said Tien.

"Boy, it has been years since I heard someone say that." said Yamcha

"(I'm not really happy with you surpassing me Gohan, but I'm glad you won, good job.)" thought Vegeta

Everybody was smiling at Gohan for his accomplishment. But then, a sort of rip space appeared in the air just right above Gohan. Gohan felt himself being sucked into the rip and tried to get away from it, but because of all of his exhaustion, he wasn't strong enough to get away and he screamed when he was completely sucked into the rip leaving everyone frightened.

"OH NO, GOHAN!" shouted Piccolo

"How did that happen?" asked Yamcha

"I, I don't know." said Tien

**In the Fairy Tail guild**

Lucy was sitting at the bar talking to Mira while Natsu and Gray were brawling again.

"I don't understand why you just can't do one single thing right without screwing it up!" shouted Gray shooting his Ice Make: Lance at Natsu.

"I don't screw everything up, and if there is someone who has a real problem around here, it's you and your stripping!" shouted Natsu dodging Gray's attack and shooting his Fire Dragon: Roar at him.

Natsu and Gray kept on trying to kill each other, but then Erza walked in noticing there behavior again.

"NATSU, GRAY!" shouted Erza

"Uuuhhhhh, yyyyhhheeeaaa Eeerrrzzaa?" said Natsu and Gray shaking in terror.

"How many times to I have to tell you both, FIGHTING IS NOT ALOUD IN THIS GUILD!" shouted Erza

Both Natsu and Gray gulped at Erza's rage because they were afraid something would happen to them if they pushed it any further. However, something crossed Natsu's mind.

"Erza why the hell should we liston to you?" said Natsu

"Excuse me?" asked Erza becoming more pissed off

"I said why should we liston to…." said Natsu

Erza clenched her fist and dash over to Natsu and was ready to punch him when he was cowering down in fear. But then, a falling blue light came falling from the ceiling of the guild and it landed right in front of Erza just right before she punched Natsu and the crash created a dust cloud. When the dust cloud was all cleared up, what appeared to be where the light landed was actually Gohan and he was unconscious. All of the guild members were looking at the unconscious Gohan with shocked, surprised, and curious faces.

"What the? Why is there an unconscious kid in our guild?" asked Natsu

"I think it's because he is badly beaten up, you idiot" said Gray

"I know he's beaten up popsicle, I meant why did he just fall into our guild?" asked Natsu

"How should I know?" asked Gray

"Erza?" asked Natsu

"I've never seen this kid before so I don't know why he is beaten up or why he is here." said Erza with some annoyance.

"What about you Lucy?" asked Natsu

"Natsu, I think it is obvious to everyone except you that this kid is a mystery to all of us and we have no idea what happened to him." said Lucy

"One thing for sure, is that we can tell he is not from Fiore." said Erza

"How can you tell Erza?" asked Gray

"Just look at his clothing, none of it is Fiore fashioned." said Erza

Everyone in the guild looked at Gohan's clothes and could tell he was not from anywhere they have been to.

"Yeah, but another thing for sure, is that his injuries look very severe. If he doesn't get some medical treatment soon, it's most likely he is going to die." said Gray

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get him to Porlyusica before that happens." said Erza picking up Gohan

"Right, were coming." said Natsu, Gray and Lucy at the same time.

Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy walked out of the guild on their way heading to Porlyusia hoping she will be able to save Gohan from dying.

**At Porlyusia's house**

Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy were with Porlyusia while she was observing Gohan's wounds.

"Well, how is he?" asked Lucy

"It is most likely he is going to die, but these wounds are a piece of cake for me. He will be cured in about 20 minutes or so." said Porlyusia

"Okay, Thank you Porlyusia." said Erza

"How exactly did this happen to him?" asked Porlyusia

"We don't know, I was just about to put Natsu in his place just before he came falling through the guilds ceiling and he was laying there unconscious. And we have no idea who he is, or where he is from." said Erza

"Alright then, just wait outside while I heal him." said Porlyusia

"Okay, Thank you Porlyusia, come on Natsu, Gray, Lucy." said Erza

"Coming." said all three of them at the same time.

Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy all walked outside leaving Porlyusia alone to observe Gohan's wounds again and get right to healing him and getting him back on his feet.

**20 minutes later**

Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy walked back into Porlyusia's house to see Gohan still asleep except all his wounds have been heeled.

"How is he?" asked Lucy

"He's alright. We just have to wait until he wakes…." said Porlyusia as she noticed Gohan twitching his eye's and opening them.

"He's awake." said Gray

"All right!" cheered Natsu

Gohan looked around the room with a curious and confused face and he sat right up to face everyone who was looking at him.

"Where am i?" asked Gohan

"Your in my house, I healed you and saved you from dying." said Porlyusia

"Oh, well thank you. And who are you guys?" asked Gohan

"My name is Porlyusia." said Porlusia

"I'm Natsu!" shouted Natsu

"Gray." said Gray

"Erza." said Erza

"And I'm Lucy. we are wizards from Fairy Tail." said Lucy

"Fairy Tail? Wizards?" asked Gohan with a confused face.

"Yeah, what you never heard of wizards?" asked Gray

"Um, wizards are from fairytales." said Gohan

"No, wizards are real. And what is up with your clothes, they're weird." said Lucy

"This is my fighting gi." said Gohan

"Oh, sorry." said Lucy

"It's alright." said Gohan

"How did you get so beaten up anyway?" asked Erza

"I was fighting Cell." said Gohan

"Who's Cell?" asked Gray

"You don't know who Cell is?" asked Gohan

"Never heard of him." said Natsu

"Does that mean you also don't know about his tournament and if everyone lost against him, he would destroy the world?" asked Gohan

"….No, sorry." said everyone

"But since your still alive, does that mean you won?" asked Erza

"Yeah, I defeated Cell." said Gohan

"Wow you must be very strong." said Natsu

"Anyway, what happened after you won?" asked Lucy

"I saw a some sort of space and time rip appear right above my head and I was sucked into it. The next thing I knew, I was waking up just afew minutes ago." said Gohan

"Space and time rip? does that mean you are not from this world?" asked Erza

"….Yeah, I think it does."

Everyone was shocked and surprised to have someone from another dimension in their presence and they were feeling bad for Gohan being pulled away from his friends and family. Gohan thought about them and he started to swell up tears in his eyes. It was unsetting for everyone to see Gohan crying and Erza walked up and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry you have been pulled away from your home." said Erza

"Poor kid, it must be hard for him." said Natsu

"Yeah I know." said Gray

"Um, I know this isn't really the right kind of thing to say but, would you mind telling us your name?" asked Lucy

"It's Gohan." said Gohan wipping off his tears.

"Gohan, I'm sorry that your friends and family are now apart from you, but if you are looking for a family, come with us to Fairy Tail and you can have both friends and a family again." said Lucy

"I don't think it's a good idea to just come with you guys to some place and become one of you, to be honest." said Gohan

"Then just try to look into it and see if you would like to become part of our family." said Gray

"I don't know." said Gohan

"Come on dude, you are very strong, you have to join us." said Natsu

"Shut up Natsu, you can't force him to join!" shouted Erza

"S sorry." said Natsj

"But like Gray said, just come and check it out and see if you would like it. It's always worth giving a shot, right?" asked Erza

"Well….okay, I'll check it out." said Gohan

"Alright!" cheered Natsu

"Thank you Porlyusia, we will be going now." said Lucy

"Alright, good-bye you kids and stay out of trouble." said Porlyusia

"Yes ma'am" said Gray

Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy were walking out with Gohan on their way back to the guild leaving Porlyusia alone once again. Porlyusia had a few things on her mind about gohan and his life form.

"I can't really put my finger on it, but it just seems that there is something about that Gohan kid that just seems….un-human. Well at least that is something that could have me interested in him better than everyone else in this world."

**With Team Natsu and Gohan**

"Hey Gohan, do you fight very strong monsters back in your home world?" asked Natsu

"Well, I don't really fight monsters, more like dinosaurs and aliens." said Gohan

"Awesome, if you become part of our guild, I want to fight you." said Natsu

"Leave him alone Natsu, I don't think Gohan wants to fight for a while after what happened to him." said Lucy

"Yeah so shut up." said Gray

"Either way, let's just hope Gohan will feel better if he becomes part of Fairy Tail." said Erza

"Yes ma'am" said Natsu, Gray, and Lucy at the same time as the five of them continued to walk back to Fairy Tail. 


End file.
